


Penny For Your Thoughts

by gvzingstvr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, features me trying to be poetic lol, i'm making that a thing now, its technically part of a larger story that is yet to be written or anything, kind of experimenting with the characters and what they think of each other, lifeguard AU, specifically meg and claudette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvzingstvr/pseuds/gvzingstvr
Summary: Claudette Morel is not drooling over Meg Thomas in a swimsuit. Sheisn’t.





	Penny For Your Thoughts

Claudette Morel is not drooling over Meg Thomas in a swimsuit. She _isn’t._

At least that’s what she tells Jake when he walks into the snack shack with the intent of filling up his water bottle and instead finds Claudette leaning on the counter and staring off into the distance ( and not at Meg’s toned legs, she swears ). He stands there for a good minute before coughing to announce his presence. Claudette startles so much she almost falls off the stool she’d been sitting on; Jake snickers a bit. With a glare that clearly doesn’t do the job if Jake’s unimpressed raised eyebrow is anything to go by, Claudette stands up making sure to keep her back to the window.

“Need something?" She asks, tapping her fingers on the counter.

“Water,” Jake says simply, shaking his water bottle. She nods and watches him fill the bottle up, neither of them speaking. The room is silent other than the dripping of the water and Claudette chews on her lip anxiously. Jake finishes filling up the bottle with water but doesn’t leave, instead choosing to drop in a few ice cubes. Claudette can’t take it anymore.

“I wasn’t staring at Meg, I swear,” she says and then mentally face palms because Jake looks so unimpressed with her and she obviously didn’t need to say that, now he’s going to make fun of her isn’t he-

“Okay,” he says and leaves, Claudette left staring after him in shock. She must be lucky, she thinks, for him of all people to have caught her. He’s always been quiet and had it been anyone else they would have laughed in her face immediately and never let it go. Jake probably won’t forget it but at least it seems she won’t have to deal with as much teasing from him as she would from literally anyone else. While Claudette has always felt bad about not being able to break through Jake’s tough skin and get him to open up, she counts it as a blessing in this case.

She returns to watching Meg as inconspicuous as possible ( it’s incredibly obvious ) and zones out again, eyes not straying from the lifeguard.

Meg is...amazing. She’s bright and cheerful and gorgeous and so so generous; people of all kinds love her. She can attract anyone anywhere and become friends, and she can always keep a conversation fun and interesting. Claudette is both jealous of her and absolutely crushing on her. If Meg has anything like the anxiety Claudette has, she never shows it and has this ease with people. She acts so natural with everyone that sometimes Claudette can only be astonished by her expertise at dealing with any situation.

Meanwhile Claudette is anxious and quiet, never keeping a conversation going for more than a few minutes, and when someone does show interest in her, she normally messes is up by talking too much or shying away from any contact. Sometimes Claudette just hides in her room for hours upon end in order to avoid any social situation, preferring instead to talk to people online where she is allowed more time before answering their questions. She could never compare to Meg.

Meg is a star that inspires people, pulling people together if only to bask in her brilliance. Claudette is more like gravity, always pulling people down instead of letting them be, a force that is often ignore and cursed more often than thanked.

-

Meanwhile Meg finds herself at the mercy of several of the younger swim team kids who are demanding her attention from the diving board. Although she’s on duty, she knows Dwight’s on the other half of the pool so she has nothing to worry about and leans back in her chair to answer their questions with ease.

Yes, she is an official swim coach despite being younger than Kate Denson, the head coach.

No, she didn’t swim on their team when she was younger; she didn’t move here till she was in 8th grade and by then had stopped swimming to focus on running.

No, she isn’t going to let them jump off the lifeguard stand.

Yes, she is a certified lifeguard; she’s not pretending.

And no, she isn’t dating anyone wait why do you care about that?

Eventually the kids’ parents scold the kids for distracting the lifeguard so much and Meg gives them a relaxed smile in response; she loves kids and never minds answering their questions.

Still, the parents successfully distract their kids and Meg’s left alone on the stand to suffer in the heat. She debats making faces at Dwight from across the pool to keep her entertained, but knowing how nervous he is all the time, it’s likely he’d think she’s having a stroke or something and panic, so best not to confuse the poor boy. Instead Meg looks over at the snack shack to see if she can catch Claudette’s eye; sometimes Claudette will come over to the stand to see if Meg needs anything and that’s always fun considering Meg’s gigantic crush on her. Sadly Claudette is busy and Meg pouts as she sees her back through the snack shack window while she makes something. Jake, however, who has been sitting in the self-proclaimed ‘break area’ ( which is really just a table and chair next to one of the outside bathrooms ) did meet her eyes and definitely raised an eyebrow at her before taking a sip of his water; though Meg knows he looks unimpressed in every and any situation, she can’t help but feel judged. She sticks her tongue out at him. Meg knows he won’t bring up her crush on Claudette later, but she does feel comforted knowing she can get him back by mentioning Dwight if he does.

Really though, how could she not like the girl? Claudette is incredibly kind and sensitive to those around her, always making sure those she’s with are comfortable and reaching out towards them if they’re hurting. She’s dependable as well, known to cover for anyone who needs it whether inside the gym or out by the pool and is always the first to offer her help. Sometimes she even brings in baked goods claiming to have ‘forgotten how much this recipe makes’. Not only that, but she always remembers small details about people in order to bring them small gifts for birthdays or holidays. Claudette has a way with making everyone she knows feel loved and remembered. It’s nice.

Meg is nothing like her. People find her too much for them, too much energy, too much aggressiveness, too much anything really. Meg is brash and impulsive and reckless at times she can’t afford to be. She has a constant need to _win_ that sometimes goes too far. Those she interacts with quickly lose their temper when faced with her relaxed yet intense state of being that she can’t always reign in. Claudette welcomes people in, Meg pushes them away.

If Meg is a star, too bright and too fast for anyone to catch, burning out too quickly for anyone to help, then Claudette is gravity, pulling people back to earth, keeping them grounded so they can focus on what matters and always there to help.

**Author's Note:**

> i got my first summer job so now im basing an au off it and you can't stop me. anyway for now it'll prolly just be a collection of random oneshots i write when the inspiration hits me. all the characters will hopefully be included but i'm lazy so it'll take some time before i get them all written down. anyway enjoy my faves w/ absolutely no plot at all whoops


End file.
